Not A Bad Thing
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Four months apart, and Darren reconnects with Chris in a big way.


**I own nothing. Justin Timberlake owns the song. I don't even own CrissColfer. Though I'd like to. Lmao. Anywho. Song used is: Not A Bad Thing. Hope you all enjoy it.**

Four months. Four long, agonizing, painful, difficult, amazing months that he'd been away from the man he'd loved most in the world. Four months since Darren Criss had seen his boyfriend's face. And he was about to see it again, for the first time since his job had taken him across the country, and then subsequently across the world. They had texting and of course they had Skype, but seeing him in person, being able to touch him, and hug him, and kiss him…was something he'd been longing to do. He took his phone out and smiled. He'd been back in Los Angeles for a day, but his boyfriend didn't know. Darren had been planning a surprise reunion and he needed it to be perfect. He took out his cell phone and sent a text to their friend Ashley.

 **Darren:**

 **Operation Make Chris Colfer Not Kill Me is in full effect. How goes bringing him to the abandoned train?**

He didn't have to wait long for a response, and he smiled when he read it. He knew that this was very elaborately planned, and he knew that things were going to be just fine as Chris relaxed. He smiled reading Ashley's text.

 _Ashley:_

 _He's annoyed. But yeah, we're here. So, do your worst. I can't wait to see what you have planned. And if I didn't say it before. Congratulations. You two deserve this._

Darren typed back his thanks and grabbed his guitar. He spotted Ashley and Chris with their backs to him, and smiled. He knew that this was going to work. And he knew that this was perfect for them. Now, let the show begin.

"What are we doing at the abandoned train car, Ash? And don't tell me that we're going to party, because I swear to god, I will get up and leave right now."

Ashley grabbed Chris's wrist gently and secured him into the seat. She shook her head and smiled. She had been on edge all morning, and Chris had called her out on it, but she never gave him a straight answer until now.

"It's not a party, Chris. I promise. I won two tickets to see a performance from some up and coming singer from the coffee shop down the street. I didn't want to come alone, so I brought you."

Chris accepted that answer as he heard soft acoustic guitar noises coming from behind them. He wanted to turn and see where it was coming from, but the he heard a singing voice, and gasped. He knew that voice.

 _Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow_

 _And every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow your heart_

 _And is it too much to ask for every Sunday_

 _And while we're at it, throw in every other day too_

Darren smiled as his beautiful boyfriend sitting in front of him. He leaned down and kissed his forehead, not wanting to kiss his lips yet, because he knew that if he did, he'd lose himself in those kisses. Darren kissed Ashley's hand and smiled, softly speaking.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I bet you're wondering what is going on here."

"I did have a question, yes."

"Well you see, baby. It's been four months since I've seen your face without a phone and or computer screen in front of it. And I wanted to see it up close and personal. But I also wanted to make it a bit of a surprise. Because I do have a surprise for you."

"You do huh?"

Chris asked. Darren had moved away from him to get the next part of the song out, and nodded. Chris was so confused as to what Darren was doing, but it was par for the course with them. Chris just smiled and watched as Darren started singing again.

 _I know people make promises all the time_

 _Then they turn right around and break them_

 _When someone cuts your heart wide open with a knife, now you're bleeding_

 _But I could be that guy to heal it over time_

 _And I won't stop until you believe it_

' _Cause baby you're worth it_

"Do you remember what I said to you the day we met, Christopher?"

"That one day, I was going to find love. And that whoever the lucky fucker was that found it better be damn sure he held on to it."

"That's right. And five years is a very, very long time to hold onto someone's heart the way I have. Wouldn't you say?"

"I would say, actually. And you've done an amazing job with it. We've had a few stumbles along the way though."

"Every couple has ups and downs, sweetheart. It's just how life is."

"I know."

Darren stopped strumming his guitar briefly before going over and kissing Chris's hand before going back to strumming it absentmindedly. He scooted back a bit further, before heading to a microphone a little further up towards the front of the train. He motioned for Ashley and Chris to come up closer, which they did. Darren locked eyes with Chris and sang the next verse.

 _So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me_

' _Cause you might fuck around to find your dreams come true, with me_

 _Spent all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_

 _So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_

 _It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_

Chris knew Darren had something up his sleeve. The front of the train was super romantic. But he couldn't tell what. He also saw Ashley slip out for a brief moment, and grab a tripod with a camera on it. She set it up, while Darren stopped singing and put down his guitar.

"Can you come up here for a moment please, beloved? I need to do something."

Chris nodded and stood up, walking over towards Darren. Ashley gave him a thumbs up, and smiled as she knew what was coming next. She watched as Darren grabbed onto Chris's hand and smiled. He pulled Chris into a hug and smiled softly. The four months away was going to be worth it to see the look on Chris's face. He pulled away briefly before starting on with his speech.

"My love. These last five years have been the most amazing time of my life. We have had some not so great moments too, but those served to make us a stronger couple in the long run. You know? And I wouldn't trade that for anything. I came home last night, because I needed to pick something up. And to plan this. So, I have a question for you my love,"

Darren said, pausing and dropping to one knee. He took a box out of the suit jacket he was wearing over a Star Wars t-shirt and jeans and opened it. Chris gasped as he looked at the little simple band on the velvet of the box. He hadn't known that this was Darren's plan, but it was an amazing plan he'd had.

"I'd like to know if you would do me the honor of becoming my husband? Please?"

Chris stared down at Darren and pulled him up and into a kiss, nodding and sniffling as he kissed him softly and slowly. He pulled back and smiled at Darren, extending his hand out.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you. Fuck yes."

Darren smiled and kissed him softly, sliding the band on his finger, knowing everything he did that lead up to this point, was the best.

Fin.


End file.
